OSS2E4 Gwen 10
Plot Ben wakes up one morning, in the Rustbucket, at a gas station. Two masked men try to rob it. Max tells Ben to get out of the way. Ben tries to go Four Arms, but discovers that he isn't wearing the Omnitrix. Max uses a gas nozzle to stop one thief and a trash can to stop the other. Ben asks where the Omnitrix is, but Max doesn't know what he's talking about. Max says that he picked Ben up that day, and that he wasn't wearing a watch Ben uses the word Omnitrix, arousing Max's suspicion. Gwen says that it is the first day of summer, which Ben can't believe. Max is startled when Ben talks about fighting Vilgax on Mt. Rushmore. In space, Vilgax is once again fighting the Omnitrix ship. The ship self-destructs, but this time, Vilgax escapes unscathed. The Omnitrix falls to Earth. On Earth, the Rustbucket arrives at the campsite Ben found the Omnitrix at. Ben realizes that he must have gone back in time and that he can find the Omnitrix again. Later, Ben sees a meteor and follows it into the forest. When he gets there, the pod is empty. He looks up and sees that Gwen is wearing the Omnitrix. Ben tells Gwen to give him the Omnitrix, but she refuses. Ben tells Gwen to be careful, but she shrugs him off and turns into Heatblast. Heatblast is better with the Omnitrix than Ben was, writing 'Gwen' in the sky with fire. Heatblast asks what else she can turn into. Vilgax sends a drone to Earth. Ben turns Gwen into Grey Matter, and she is terrorized by a raccoon. Vilgax's drone lands near them, and they hide. The drone attacks the campers again, and Ben and Diamondhead go to meet it. The drone senses the Omnitrix on Diamondhead and attacks her. Max sees Diamondhead, who tells him that she is Gwen before continuing to fight the drone. The drone tries to pull off Diamondhead's arm, but she breaks free with Ben's advice. Diamondhead and the drone fight. Diamondhead destroys the drone by reflecting its lasers off of her diamonds. Vilgax senses that his drones are destroyed and decides to go to Earth. Ben wakes up and finds out that Gwen has been experimenting with the Omnitrix all night. Ben tells her that the Omnitrix isn't for fun, but she decides to prove him wrong and they go bowling, Gwen as Four Arms. Four Arms gets four strikes. Vilgax detects the Omnitrix signal and heads towards it. Four Arms turns into Gwen. Ben says that he hates not having the Omnitrix and that Gwen is better. Vilgax arrives ahead of schedule. Vilgax demands the Omnitrix, but Ben attacks him and is thrown off. Vilgax grabs Gwen and takes her away. The Rustbucket comes and Ben gets in. Ben tells Max what happened, and Max knows what happens. Max says that he started to believe Ben when he realized that Ben knew too much. Max asks Ben what Vilgax is going to do and Ben says to floor it. In Vilgax's ship, Gwen is strapped to the same rack Ben was. Vilgax tells his drone to prepare for takeoff. Ben tells Max to ram Vilgax's ship and gives Ben a weapon. Vilgax is ready to cut off Gwen's arm when the Rustbucket arrives. Max blasts Vilgax with his weapon, but Vilgax dodges and fights Max. Ben frees Gwen and blasts Vilgax with Max's gun, sending him flying. A burst of energy strikes Gwen, and the Omnitrix flies off of her. Ben tries to grab it, but it lands on Max instead, to Ben's disappointment. Ben tells Max to go Upgrade, which he does. Upgrade merges with the Rustbucket and battles Vilgax. Ben blasts him again, sending him flying into his ship. Upgrade turns back into Max, who says that he could get used to having the Omnitrix. Vilgax's ship crashes and explodes. Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Thieves *Vilgax's Drones *Vilgax Aliens *Heatblast (Gwen) *Grey Matter (Gwen) *Diamondhead (Gwen) *Four Arms (Gwen) *Upgrade (Max) Trivia * This is the first non-canon episode of the series. The second is the series' official finale in chronological and airing order named OSS4E13 Goodbye and Good Riddance. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes